


A Lot, But Nothing Else

by Rhidee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emptyness, Gen, Spoilers for neutral/pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk doesn't have anything, anymore.  Except one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot, But Nothing Else

Determination doesn't care about morals.

Determination is just a drive, an unquenchable urge to complete a task. 

What the task is doesn't matter. Why doesn't matter.

So when Frisk stared into Asgore's eyes, and quietly told him that he'd killed them more times then they could count...

 

I T D I D N O T M A T T E R . . .

 

The thought of beating him didn't fill Frisk with passion, or pride, or anything at all. 

Frisk was empty, no more feelings graced them. Just D E T E R M I N A T I O N.

They did not hurt, nor find joy. They just kept going. Again, and again, and again...

Until they did it, Asgore kneeled and promised a happy life, a warm smile every day and butterscotch and cinnamon pie every night.

And seeds of fire fell upon him, killing him, burning his horrified face into Frisk's memory.

So when a flower popped up for a monologue, Frisk didn't care.

All they had anymore, all they could rely on, was

 

D E T E R M I N A T I O N


End file.
